Missing
by writerlover12
Summary: Clary Fray was kidnapped 5 years ago from her father Valentine Morgernstern. What happens when she comes back with some bruises? Will she find love or enemies. After all its hard to be a 15 year old girl with a target on your back. Some abuse and of course this is a Clace story.
1. Chapter 1

Newspaper Headline

5 years ago Clarrissa Adele Fray was kidnapped from her mom (Jocelyn Fray and brother Jonothan Fray). She would be 15 years old today. Her mom has officially decided to end the search for her daughter saying, "My son and I have come to the terms that Clary may never be found and so I have decided to end the search for my daughter, no further questions please." And there you have it folks the search for Clarrissa Fray is over, may she rest in peace.

Jonothan's POV

I slammed the newspaper down, "'May she rest in peace', what kind of bullshit is this she's not dead." I exclaimed twisting around looking at my mom with exasperation. She put her hand on her hip and tssked, "Language Jonothan, and please just eat your breakfast."

I scoffed as I watched her softly pad upstairs with her coffee, my mother Jocelyn Fray- soon to be Garroway – looked exactly like my sister with her red hair, emerald eyes, and short they also have the same personality I thought twisting around lost in my thoughts of Clary with her paint stained clothes and never ending smiles.

"Dude whats up with your face," said my best friend also copier of my name Jonothan Christoper Herondale Jace for short. "Hey Jace just thinking about things,"

"Does things have to do with a specific Strawberry Shortcake," Jace asked raising and eyebrow. "N-" I started to say, "Now now Jon don't think I'm blind and can't see that newspaper," he said tssking and taking the newspaper reading it then frowning.

I was about to ask whats wrong when… ~BANG~ "YOU STOPPED LOOKING FOR HER!" screamed a red faced Simon. Jace rolled his eyes and mutterd something that sounded like 'stupid rat-boy'. Before I could respond a very tired and grumpy Luke walked into the kitchen and took 2 seconds to access the situation before dragging a fuming Simon outside.

"Jeez who knew ratboy had a temper," laughed Jace picking up an apple and throwing it up and down and up- "My apple!" exclaimed Jace with false hurt as I bit into it. Rolling my eyes I said, "Come on we are going to be late for school,"

'Can't believe he ate my apple' he muttered buckling his seatbelt. Chuckling softly I started to drive to school.

Izzy's POV

Bring! Bring! Gasping I jolted up panting for a while before I finally remembered what day it was and started to calm down with silent tears rolling down my face, I sat there for a couple minutes before I heard a loud bang outside my door followed by a loud "OUCH,".

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed with a soft smile at my little brother's voice. I sighed and rubbed my hands down my face, "It's just a normal day," I kept repeating under my breath, as I got ready for school.

I walked into the kitchen 45 minutes later wearing a white crop-top with a short flowly skirt with splatters of blue and white on it and a gold necklace with a heart that said BFF on it that I haven't taken off since my best friend gave it to me.

Tears sprang in my eyes just at the thought of her but shook it off and got a plate of pancakes and sat down. I turned on my phone and started to busy myself by looking at my twitter, instagram facebook e.t.c.

I distinctly heard my mom and dad talking about something and being the nosy girl that I am I walked toward the sound of their voices but stopped short when I heard them say 'Clary'. I shrugged it off and pressed my ear up against the door of the library, "What should we do?" "There's nothing we can do Maryse just hope that she doesn't break down like last year."

RING! Went my stupid phone. I gasped and started to run to the front door well as fast as someone in 5-inch heels can. "Isabelle is that you?" called my mother.

I grabbed my car keys and was halfway out the door when my mom and dad rounded the corner with shocked faces. "Were you outside the library dear?" asked my mom with a worried face. "I'm late to school mom bye, " I said ignoring my two time ass cheating dad.

I stormed to my car and screamed and started banging on the steering wheel thinking about my messed up life. How my best friend suddenly disappeared and I caught my father doing his secretary on his desk. I rested my head on the steering wheel and breathed in and out for a couple seconds before remembering that someone tried to call me. I turned on my phone and saw a name that I haven't talked to in years Simon, I turned my car on and called him back while putting him on speaker so I could drive and talk. It ringed for a while before I heard a soft "hello Izzy," "Hey Simon you called?" "Yeah did you see the newspaper?" "No why is something wrong?" "Well it said that Jocelyn decided to stop looking for Clary and I just wanted someone to freak out with but I umm got to get going bye."

I tried to say bye but all I could think was how Jocelyn was just giving up on her daughter just giving up "BEEP BEEP!" I heard in the background I shook my head and saw a car drive past me giving me the finger. I gasped and continued driving to school.

Clary's POV *gasp*

BANG! I slowly lifted my head used to hearing these kind of noises and saw Valenting Morgernstern also known as my father/kidnapper/tormentor, walk down the stairs toward me with a sly grin.

I realized the noise was the door being slammed I also realized he was holding something in his hands I cocked my head toward it with question in my eyes, he frowned, "Still not talking to me sweetheart?" he asked stopping in front of me stroking his hand down my arm. I tried to jerk away from him but I couldn't do much with my hands in handcuffs above me.

"You know I promised not to do anything sexually till your of age but keep this act up and I'll break my promise." He said getting closer and closer. "Fine you gross bastard I'll talk." I spat at him.

SLAP! My head whipped to the side as he slapped me now normally I would have screamed in pain but I developed a pretty high pain-tolerance living in this basement for god knows how long.

"Keep up that attitude and I will call Pangborn and trust me he will do a whole lot worse than a little slap, now I came down here to show you the newspaper it says that Your mother has officially decided to stop looking for you," he said stepping back with a grin and stared at me. I stared right back pretending like I didn't care that my mom would just give up.

After a couple minutes he must have gotten tired because he dropped the newspaper and started to punch and kick me like he always does but the whole time all I could think was how could my own mother just give up on me her only daughter. After a while he finally left and that's when I started to sob.

Author's Note

So what did you think of the first chapter you like hate love? Comment what you think love ya'll. FYI this is my first fanfiction. Oh and I take criticism and everything I just want some love from the fans1


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

 _Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters just the plot:)_

Jon's POV

I eased into the parking lot careful not to hurt my baby as Jace was busying himself on his phone doing god knows what. I killed the engine and got out of the car I started to relax some when I heard the most annoyingest voice to ever exist, "Jonny-Kins!" screamed my on and off girlfriend Kaelie I groaned as she jumped on me and tried to squeeze me to death 'damn this girl is strong'.

She started talking about some random crap when Jace finally got out of the car he raised his eyebrow at me and grinned. Kaelie stopped talking when she heard Jace close his door her eyes got big as she turned around "Jacey fancy seeing you hear," she said eyes going wide.

Let me give you the gist of Kaelie basically she's a slut but she is hot so I slept with her once and she thought all of a sudden that we are dating so I amuse her. Also Jace is in the same situation except he sleeps with her over and over again.

"Hey Kaelie," said Jace rolling his eyes at his nickname. "Jacey look you broke up with me okay so don't be all jealous since I'm with Jonny now-" "Woah back up a second Kaelie when did we get together again?"

"We were together this whole time baby," said Kaelie as she pressed her breasts onto me and gave me a light kiss on my jaw I tried to back away but she already pulled away and winked her heavily make-uped eye. She started to what she thinks sexily walk away as her 'friends' followed her some winking at Jace.

"God that woman gives me a headache," moaned Jace. "I warned you about getting involved with her," I said chuckling at him.

"I was drunk," said Jace with a shrug as if that explained all the many times he had sex with her. All of a sudden a pink sports car swerved into the school parking lot almost running over a couple people. "HEY BOYS!" exclaimed an exited Izzy stepping out of her car waving us over her bracelets clinking together.

"Hey Izzy," I said looking her up and down man she is smoking with her raven black hair and long-long legs. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "Happy first day of school boys ugh I got to go get my schedule,"

"Hey Izzy you know you were supposed to get your schedule like last month," said Jace with a smirk. "Don't smirk at me Jace Herondale." Said a glaring Izzy. She turned around and strutted inside the school and of course all eyes were on her.

"Hey dude look Jordan finally got some balls and asked out Mia," I noted to Jace. "Hey yeah remember when we used to hang out with them like everyday," said Jace with a smile. "Yeah."

 **Flashback**

 _"Haha I win again," sang Clary dancing around us giggling like an idiot. "No fair," Izzy pouted, "Your so short you can hide anywhere, I have legs like a giraffe," whined Izzy._

 _She just grinned and winked at her. Mia giggled and said, "Come on losers lets go play some Wii," And of course Jordan followed after her agreeing with whatever she said. "Come on Jon let's go kick some Wii ass!" cheered Jace. "JACE LANGUAGE!" screeched Clary._

 _"Yeah Jace," said Simon of course agreeing with Clary, jeez my sister is so oblivious. "Whatever shortcake," She glared at him then skipped away. I shook my head at Jace then followed her to the living room and we stayed up all night playing Mario Party 9._

 **End of Flashback**

Simon's POV

Click, I ended the call with Izzy and I'm pretty sure I just ruined her first day back to school whatever she needed to know what did. I sighed as I pulled into the school parking lot, I just barely saw Izzy running into the school and Jace and Jonothan hanging with Kaelie –of course-.

I got out of the car and grabbed my Star Trek backpack and started into the worst place alive with thoughts of Clary on my mind.

~Line Break~

BRINGGG! "Crap I'm late to first," I muttered running to 's class. I made it just as Starkweather was walking into the class, "That's a tardy Simon," he said with a shake of his head.

I nodded glumly and took a seat next to… just my luck Jace Herondale I curse being so smart. Throughout the whole class I ignored Jace but I could feel him staring at me or glaring pretty sure glaring.

I was putting my books in my locker when I saw Mia and Jordan walking down the hallway holding hands…I know that I should be happy for them but I couldn't help but think about how their getting on with their lives and I'm still here staying up practically the whole night waiting for Clary to come back.

I sighed and made the decision to finally move on, I mean I still care for Clary but like Luke told me she's probably never coming back.

Clary's POV

Breath. In…out…in…out. Once I finally got a hold of myself I opened my eyes only to see darkness, all I ever see is darkness the door closes and that's it lights out for Clary. I looked down and saw something shine if I turned my head a certain way I went to grab it before remembering my hands are tied …but my feet aren't I thought happily.

I reached to grab it with my toes when, "OW!" I called out but not from the pain from surprise, "What is that…omg it's a mini knife, score."

Now how am I going to pick up a mini knife without getting cut hmmm. Maybe if I move my feet a certain way, "Ow no dang'it." "BANG!" "Crap is that him," I slid the mini knife under my foot and kept it there. "Hey sweetheart now I am here to celebrate the anniversary of our reunion." He said happily.

I glared and said, "You mean the anniversary of you kidnapping a 10 year old innocent weak girl from her mom. He calmly stared at me and said, "First of all be mindful that because of me you are no longer weak but strong look you don't flinch when I punch you anymore-just punched me in the stomach bastard- and second your mother is a bitch you should thank me."

I just stared at him slowly starting to feel the knife press into my bare foot I stared at him with no emotion hoping he doesn't look down because I'm positive that me foot is bleeding.

He just grinned –sick bastard- and said, "In a couple hours there is going to be a party with all of my close friends and you will be there to join us so you better be on your best behavior and if not well let's just say each warning is an extra year on your age." He patted me on the cheek and walked away once I heard the click of the door I attempted to pick up the knife again.

Finally after 10 tries the knife was in the curve of my toes, I tucked my legs in front of me and then started to straighten my legs so that me calves were in front of my face by then I was gasping to breath 'jeez I need to workout' I thought. When my legs were completely straight I realized that the knife just barely skimmed my wrists, "GOD FRICKEN DAMN-IT!" I screamed then immediately quieted waiting to see if Valentine heard me, and nope.

I lifted my hips up higher… and higher 'till I finally got the knife in my hand I grinned and started to pick the handcuffs lock and I'm no lock picking expert so it took a while but eventually I heard a click and I dropped to the ground.

I sat there for a while thinking 'I'm free omfg I'm free.' Wait not yet first I got to get out of this basement and outside into the real world. I looked around and realized that for a rich guy the basement was really small as I did my 360 around I saw that there was a window in the far left corner I practically skipped towards it.

When I reached it I didn't know that it was so high up I cursed my 5 foot nothing statue. I looked to see if there were any footholds and yes there was dang this day just kept getting better and better I thought happily. I stuck my foot in the first one and slowly made my way up almost falling a couple times when I finally made it to the top I saw that there was no hatch to open the window so I started banging on it till it all just shattered.

I got some glass stuck in my arm and it hurt like a bitch I started to stick my feet through the window when I heard the door to the basement slam open I looked up and made eye-contact with Valentine I grinned, winked and jumped out the window right when I landed I started running like my life depended on it which it did.

3 hours later still Clary's POV (nightfall)

I stopped running a while back and was just walking around not really knowing where to go I kept walking straight for a while and saw a Convenience Store I whooped with relief and ran inside. The employee guy who's name was Alaric. He stared at me weirdly I looked down and saw that I was wearing some ratty old t-shirt with a rip and a pair of black leggings with holes in them I was also bare foot I speed walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was relatively small but I didn't care I did my businesses in a real toilet and not in some disgusting bucket. As I was washing my hands I looked up into the mirror and saw my reflection, which I haven't seen in a while I looked from what I could remember my mom with my red curly hair pale face and big emerald eyes which instead of my mom's vivid bright one's mine were haunted looking. I also had a million freckles, which I totally forgot I had I splashed water on my face to get rid of some of the dry blood and started to take some of the glass pieces out of my arms.

Once I was done I stepped out of the bathroom only to find Alaric standing right in front of me, "Where do I know you from?" he asked. "I-I don't know all us red heads look alike." I said trying to joke. He looked down at my feet with suspicion in his eyes then he walked into the 'Employee Only Room' I started to walk around the store practically drooling at the food. I heard some commotion in the back and he came out with a flyer looking at it then looking at me, "I'm not going to steal anything if that's what you think," I said starting to back away worrying that he knew Valentine.

He started walking toward me and said so softly that I could barely hear it, "Clary?" "How do you know who I am?" I demanded snatching the flyer from his hand I looked at it and saw that it wasn't a flyer just a very big picture in the picture I was 7 and was seated in front of a very big birthday cake with a lot of people around me. I almost started crying right then and there because in the picture was my brother, mom, Uncle Luke, Simon, Mia, Jordan, and Izzy when I saw her I subconsciously started rubbing the necklace that Valentine was nice enough to let me keep.

"Wait a second where are you in this picture?" I questioned starting to think that he was some kind of freak. "Someone had to take the picture," he said with a soft smile. I finally remembered him, he was always in the background being Luke's assistant but he showed up to every single one of my birthday's always behind the camera. I looked at him and a split second later jumped into his arms sobbing his name.

I stayed in his arms for a while when he pulled back and asked, "Clary are you ready to go home?" I pulled away completely and thought to myself 'huh home haven't thought that far yet' I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Alaric standing in front of me, "Clary I can drive you home if you want its about 45 minutes," "Wait 45 minutes did you like move away from your home?" I asked confused

"Come on I'll tell you my whole life story in the car," He held out his hand and I took it with a grin 'I'm going home.'

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter was 2,187 (Not including A/N) and I just want to say that I love all of you guys and your reviews comment what you thought about this chapter I was trying to make it longer and I would have made it a bit longer but I wanted it to end here thought that it would just be kinda like a cliffy but not really. Also in the next next chapter it will probably stay in Clary's POV for while 'till I feel like changing it. Love ya'll peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

 **Author's note- Hello guys I'm just writing this A/N to say that I do not have a specific day when I update but rest assured that it will be a max of two weeks before I update, but it will probably just be a week because I write some every day.**

 _Disclaimer- I do not own 'The Mortal Instruments' Cassandra Claire does I only own the plot._

Clary's POV

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_  
 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_  
 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

I turned the music down turned toward Alaric and said, "I think I remember you promising me a life story." "Well what do you want to know?" he asked. "Okay well first off did you finally marry… what's your fiance's name?"

"My WIFE'S name is Tessa and we have a child on the way." I squealed and hugged him, "Woah, woah driving here," "Sorry."

I smiled and started to think about a baby Alaric running around or a baby Tessa, I remember Tessa she was really pretty, and nice and.. "Clary you were asking me questions?" he said looking at me with an eyebrow raised- damn still can't do that-, "Oh well I kinda want to talk about my mom and brother and Luke." I said looking at him.

"Oh well I haven't seen them since I quit except on the news and stuff but um from what I know Luke proposed and I don't think that there married yet and um Jon is still best friends with Jace and yeah." "Wow that's so much information that I don't think my brain can take it," I said sarcastically. "Well you can ask them when you see them." He said looking at me (we were at a red light). "Yeah," I muttered looking out the window we were silent for the rest of the ride.

I think I fell asleep all I know is that one-minute I was looking at the trees go bye and the next we were sitting in the driveway of my house. It looked the same 2 stories brown except the grass was to long, there were no flowers, no trees it looked cold almost. I saw that there was a car parked in the driveway my mom's minivan I thought sadly. "Take as long as you need," said Alaric stopping the car.

I smiled and got out of the car and practically ran to the front door knowing that if I didn't go now I would never have. I was about to ring the doorbell but paused, "Is something wrong Clary?" Alaric asked finally making it to the front door. I just grinned and lifted up the 'Welcome Mat' and picked up the key, "Are you seriously going to break in?" he asked with disbelief. I put my hand on my hip and said, "You can't break into your own house." Before he could say something I stuck the key in turned it and opened the door to my house.

It was eerily quiet as I walked in all the lights were off and there was no noise, I frowned and walked into the kitchen- nothing-, living room –nothing- nothing, nothing, nothing. I sighed and collapsed into a chair," Isn't mom's car in the driveway?" I asked. "She's probably with Luke and before you ask Jon's a part boy so he's probably out partying.

"Well since we got some time to kill are you hungry?" I asked. Getting up and walking into the kitchen humming some song. "Yeah sure." He said following me. I opened up the refrigerator looking to see if anything was there and oddly there was barely anything except a couple sodas, beer and an apple.

I walked to a cupboard and cups, I opened another empty, another empty, and… empty too. "That's weird this place is normally stocked with food." I said pulling up a stool. "Well lots of things have changed." He said with a soft smile. I sighed, "Definitely,"

Jon's POV

I was laying on my bed casually throwing a football in the air when Jocelyn walked into my room she was wearing a red dress with some cleavage and black high heels, "Damn mom where you going?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow. "I'm going on a date with Luke and I'm probably going to get drunk and stay over so don't wait up," she said walking out before I could answer.

I waited to hear the door close before I changed out of my sweats and t-shirt into black pants and a button down shirt that wasn't buttoned I sent Jace a quick text saying that I'm on my way he replied with a stop texting bout to get laid ;). I shook my head and walked out to my car.

~Line Break at party~

I was at the bar drinking some drink that this girl gave to me, I saw Izzy and waved her over. She flounced over to me wearing a skin tight red dress with gold bracelets and her hair was up in some kind of complicated pony tail braid thing and was also wearing her signature 7 inch black heels. "Hey Jon," she said waving over the bartender.

"Hey Izzy do you know who's the host of this party?" I asked looking around. She grabbed her drink and winked at the bartender he blushed and walked away she said, "Yeah his name is Magnus and he's sparkly and bisexual, oh and the party is in honor of his cat's birthday Chairman Meow," She giggled at the end of that sentence. I nodded and looked into the crowd trying to find Jace or some hot girl to dance with. I turned back to Izzy about to say something but she already disappeared probably some boy I thought with a shrug.

I dranked for a couple more minutes, when I spotted Jace with his arms around two girls. I made my way toward him he spotted me and waved me over, "Heyyy buddyy loook I gott youuu one so you don't feelll left outt,"he said obviously drunk and he shoved girl #2 at me who also was obviously drunked based on the fact that she couldn't stop giggling. I rolled my eyes starting to feel a little tipsy my-self. "Jace I am not going to take advantage of this girl I'll just go find Kaelie."

He stepped away from girl #1 and said, "Listen buddy you asked me if you knew of any parties well I brought you to an awesome one and you aren't even getting drunk," he said crossing his arms and stumbling a bit. "Umm dude you don't look so good let me bring you home," I said taking his arm saying sorry to girl #1 and #2.

Once we got outside he pulled away from me and said, "Dude what is your dealio I know what today is and Izzy is getting drunk so is rat-boy why aren't you?" he asked starting to get a little bit sober from the fresh air. "I just don't feel like drinking, now come on let me take you to my house." I said pulling him to my car. I practically threw him into the passenger side and got in, I looked at him making sure that he wasn't going to throw up and pulled out of Magnus's house.

Luckily Jace stayed awake when we got to my house but for some reason there was a strange car parked in the middle of my driveway, I frowned and parked at the curb, "Hey who's car is that?" asked Jace still slurring his words. "I don't know." I said walking to the door, I opened the door and walked inside- Jace followed me- all the lights were on and I heard low voices talking in the kitchen area. Jace heard too and he instantly sobered.

I slowly walked to the kitchen careful not to make a noise but Jace tripped and fell into a vase guess he wasn't completely sobered. I heard a noise from the kitchen and some loud frantic whispering. Jace started to get up and I dragged him to the kitchen wanting to see who was in my house.

The lights were off.

I turned them on.

I saw a decently tall man with a beard and a small girl with fiery red curls.

She whirled around with a knife.

She looked at me with her big emerald eyes.

Someone said my name.

Someone gasped.

I said a name, "Clary."

That's all I remember before everything going dark.

THE END…JK I wouldn't do that to you guys.

Clary's POV

Alaric and I were talking about random nothings. I'm surprised he hasn't asked me anything about my kidnapper aka Valentine aka my father, not that I'm complaining I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. He was in the middle of his sentence about his wife when there was a loud bang.

I gasped and said, "Did someone break in?" "No what would a thief want theres nothing valuable, it's probably Jonothan are you ready to see him Clary. I ignore his question got a knife and turned off the lights saying, "It's not Jonothan he wouldn't trip over anything in his own house, get down it's probably Valentine," I said gripping the knife hard and turning around taking slow deep breaths.

Finally someone turned the lights on, I spun around ready to throw the knife when I saw a younger version of Valentine he was staring at me, but not with cold dead black eyes no they were green like, "Jonothan." Said Alaric. I gasped and dropped the knife staring at him then he fell. I screamed and ran toward him big fat tears were rolling down my face as I put his head in my lap and brushed his hair out of his face.

I felt someone touch my back I turned my head and looked into a familiar version of golden eyes, "Clary i-is that really you?" he asked with surprise evident on his face. I cried even harder and hugged him kinda awkwardly considering Jon's head was still in my lap. "Jace," I sobbed he started to rub my back and hug me even harder. I pulled away looking at Alaric asking, "Could you help me carry Jon to the couch?" He nodded and Jace got up and helped Alaric carry Jon to the living room and set him on the couch.

I put Jon's head back on my lap while Alaric went to go call my mother and Jace sat down and stared at me, I ignored him and looked at Jon he had white hair, sharp cheekbones and was about 5`9. Alaric walked back in the room and was holding the phone out to me, "It's your mom," he said.

I took it reluctantly still remembering the newspaper, "Hey mommy," I said into the phone. I heard a sob on the other end so I started crying too, "Oh my baby," sobbed my mommy. A new round of tears came on at the sound of her voice and I said, "Mommy it's me I'm home." She said, "I'm on my way and I'm going to hang up for a little while to call Izzy and Simon and Mia and Jordan and just everyone oh my god my babys back." She said sounding frantic. I heard the click and hugged the phone to my chest with a smile.

I gave the phone back to Alaric and sat down next to Jace still smiling. He grinned at me and put his arm around me I put my head on his shoulder I forgot how much I loved this idiot. We stayed like that for a while before I heard the door slam and loud footsteps I saw Izzy, Alec and Simon I didn't know who to go to first but I didn't have to choose because they all came piling toward me I felt arms and tears and lots of love.

We stood there hugging for a while when they all pulled back I looked at them and frowned I stepped away put my hands on my hips and said, "Is everyone I love drunk?" Izzy just grinned and hugged me again her being like a half a foot taller than me. "I was so afraid that I was never going to see you again." She said sobbing, I sobbed too saying something that even I couldn't understand and I hugged her then Simon then strangely Alec (we were never really that course. Simon was blubbering like an idiot a few minutes later I heard more footsteps and turned around to see Mia and Jordan who stood there for a second with shock evident on their faces before they too ran to hug me. Jordan even lifted me up in the air and spun me around I giggled like an idiot.

He set me down and Mia gave me a separate hard hug. After all the hugs were exchanged we all sat down silent they were all looking at me I noticed that Mia sat on Jordan's lap were they a thing? Jon was still unconscious we were just waiting on my mom and Luke to show up. It was about 5 minutes later when I heard heavy footsteps and the click-clack of heels. I sat up and saw my mom's frantic face and Luke's shocked face come through the door way, they gasped when they saw me and I jumped into their arms with a cry. My cry must have woken Jon because I suddenly felt an extra pair of arms wrap around me so I turned around and hugged Jon in the background I heard the click of a camera and smiled I never wanted this moment to end, but sadly it did.

I heard a bag and turned around to see the cops piling into the house and a news reporter with a big camera, I frowned and pulled away. Mom, Luke and Jon noticed and we all sat down on the couch.

Who I'm guessing is the what is he called main cop or something stepped in front of me and said, "So Clarissa Adele Fray is back from the dead."

 **Author's Note**

 **I have got to say that I am really proud of this chapter and yes I know cliffy but did any one else cry because I did and I was writing it. I just want to say that I love all of you and your reviews and I will try to update fast and remember your reviews are my motivators :). See ya'll later bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home pt2

Chapter 4: Welcome Home pt 2

 **Author's Note: Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the characters just the plot:(**

Clary's POV

 _"So Clarissa Adele Fray is back from the dead."_

I shifted in my seat and said, "Um technically I would have had to have been dead to be back fro the dead." I said smart-assy. He sighed and said, "I'm just here to ask a few questions." "No need I'll tell you everything you need right now the guy who kidnapped me is Valentine Morgerenstern who… is my father- I heard gasps and a cry from my mom- he kept me in a basement more dungeon like than basement and he had two loyal followers their names are Pangborn and Blackthorn and if you need a picture of him just look at Jon and imagine him older and black eyes instead of green." When I was done they were all looking at me with shocked faces Jon looked murderous and Jocelyn looked scared and upset.

I looked at the cop questioning me and he said, "While that is very good we are going to need a few more answers," "I sighed and said, "Can we please do this some other time as you know I just got back and I am exhausted,"

"Of course Miss. Fray," he said with a nod and a wave, Alaric walked them out. I stood up and stretched followed by a yawn. "I'll show you to you room Clary," said Jon. I smiled at him but thought sadly about how I don't even know where my own room is. I followed him up-stairs and we took a left and there was my room I opened the door and went inside I saw orange walls a decent size bed with purple covers and sketches of random doodles were stuck to the wall with different colored push pins. I looked behind me and saw Jon walking around my room he caught my eye and said, "No one has been here since the incident and you haven't grown much so your big t-shirts you had probably fit and knowing Izzy you will have a whole new wardrobe by the end of the week." He finished with a chuckle.

I opened up my closet and picked out a t-shirt that said "Keep Calm and Get Your Geek ON!' and a pair of navy blue sweatpants (I also got some underwear). I looked at Jon and he looked at me for a while before saying, "The bathroom is to right down the hall by the way." I nodded and said, "Goodnight Jonny," He hugged me-very tight- and whispered a goodnight into my hair. He pulled away and ran out the door but not before I saw a hint of a tear.

I stepped into the shower and almost moaned in the feeling of the hot water pounding into my back I thought about Valentine's version of a shower.

 **Flashback**

"Guess what day it tis sweetheart." Valentine said walking downstairs with two buckets in his hands and a grin. I just stared blankly at him, but I could feel dread start to creep in knowing what today was bath day. He grinned and dumped the first bucket on me it was freezing cold and smelled like mangos the bucket was big so he kept pouring it until I was gasping for air. He dropped that bucket with a loud clang saying, "Shampoo and soap," He didn't even let me take a good breath before dumping the next one on me I almost screamed in the bucket was scalding hot water, he dropped that one saying, "Regular water."

"Do your business in one of them and I'll send a maid to get them in 10 minutes." Before he walked away he twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers and smelled it, "Mmm mangoes."

 **End of Flashback**

I shook my head clearing my thoughts and finished my shower. I stepped out and walked to my room with my clothes bundled up under my arm. I turned on my light and gasped, "Jeez Izzy you scared me." She turned her head not looking the least bit guilty and shrugged she was going through my closet. "What are you doing?" She spun around and said, "Your wardrobe needs a desperate makeover but no need to worry because I am here to make sure of it." "Izzy I don't know if I'm really up to shopping tomorrow." I said knowing how Izzy gets about shopping. Once we shopped 'till we dropped literally well I dropped.

"Honey I wasn't going to invite you anyways because you will say no at every outfit that I choose." She said with a grin. "I see that you are all ready for bed so goodnight and incase you need me or someone else I will be staying in the guest bedroom with Mia." She gave me a hug before walking away.

I put my clothes in the hamper and snuggled under my duvet I don't remember when I fell asleep.

Still Clary's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of voices downstairs, I groaned and rolled over. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth I looked into the mirror and almost moaned at the sight of my hair or should I say rat's nest I hurriedly threw it in a high ponytail and jumped down the stairs. Voices hushed as I walked in the kitchen and I knew that they were talking about me, "Morning." I said, thinking nothing of it.

"Morning!" They all chimed back to me with cheery smiles. "I made your favorite m&m pancakes with maple syrup and whipcream." I squealed and grabbed the plate of pancakes in my mom's hands and started devouring the pancakes I paused for a moment and said, "Thanks," before going back to eating it.

"Damn for a small girl you sure do eat a lot," observed Jace looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I glared at him and drank some milk from Jon's glass. "CLARY THAT MILK IS PRECIOUS!" Screamed Jon with disbelief all over his face like me drinking his milk was so impossible. "Umm what, it's just milk Jonny." "It is not just milk that milk is what is making my bones stronger and it came from cows and we should treasure everything that cows give us by NOT stealing milk," said Jon snatching the cup from my hand with an angry expression.

We all just burst out laughing and Jon threw his hands up in exasperation I heard a 'click' and saw my mom take a picture of us with a smile. "Wait a minute don't you guys have school?" I asked looking for a clock. "Calm down Clary we can miss one day, I've missed plenty already one more won't hurt." Izzy said with a wink. "Isabelle you've ditched school before," asked my mom with a warning expression on her face. "I'm talking about sick days," said Izzy with a false cheery smile, but when she turned away she mouthed "totally ditched".

I chuckled softly before asking, "When do I get to go back to school?!" I really wanted to go to high school instead staying of trapped in this house. It got really quiet and Jocelyn said, "Well I will have to talk with the cops and see what they say." She gave me a kiss on the head and said, "I have to go to the studio but I will be back in a while so don't do anything bad while I'm gone." She gave me a hug and walked out the door whistling to some song.

"I got to go talk to the cops and let you kids catch up and what not." Luke said with a sigh and o course gave me a hug not that I was complaining. "Behave." He sing-songed skipping out the door with Alaric following after him, with a shake of his head.

"So what do you guys want to do on your day of ditching," I asked with an accusing glare. "Its just school Clare and you pick on what you want to do," said Mia with a happy smile. I rolled my eyes at her school comment and tapped my chin thinking, "We could watch a movie…ummm oh lets play TWISTER!" I said excitedly remembering all the happy memories from when we played. "Oh yeah I haven't played in forever," said Jon thoughtfully. "Okay well I will clean up while you guys get set up in the living room," said Alec already starting to collect the plates. We all bounded off toward the living room while Alec cleaned up, "I call spinner," declared Izzy, "Umm no I'm the spinner," said Mia whirling toward Izzy with a glare. "You were always the spinner it's my turn." Izzy said stamping her foot like a child. Mia growled like a wolf and was about to yell back before Jon screamed, "I AM GOING TO BE THE SPINNER NOW PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!" Izzy and Mia quieted down, "Thank you." After we were all seated around the Twister Paper and Jon with spinner in hand he said, "Okay we will start at Clary and go clounter clockwise." We nodded in agreement as he said, "Clary right hand green."

It went on like this for a while until it was just Jace and I, my left hand was on green and my right hand was on blue and my right leg was on yellow and left on red so I was in an awkward position with my butt in Jace's face; I dind't know what position he was in but he made some comment about how small and cute my butt was causing Jon to slap him. "Okay down to our finalists Clary left leg blue." I scowled and put my left leg on blue almost toppling over, "Jace right hand green," I heard some shuffling then someone was crashing into me. I squealed turning around to not land on my face and Jace causing Jace to land on top of me. We stared at each other me getting lost in his golden eyes I felt like everyone just disappeared and we were the only people here… when Izzy jumped up squealing, "Yay Clary won girls are better than boys point proven!"

Jace rolled off of me and the moment was over whatever the heck that was probably nothing. Izzy was still smiling and clapping like an idiot and Jace was muttering something about 'rigged cheating bastard of a game' I laughed and started jumping and clapping with Izzy. "Okay, okay point proven now let's do something manly," said Jace with an evil glint in his eyes.

Apparently something 'manly' was watching a movie about girls with big boobs and vulgur language. "This is basically porn," said Mia with a roll of her eyes and smacked Jordan in the back of his head for ogling the girl on the screen. "SHHH!" said the boys except Jordan who was rubbing his head. "I'm going to get a drink." I said wanting to get away from this awful movie. I was pouting myself some water when I saw Jace walk in the kitchen.

"Do you not like the movie," asked Jace walking toward me. "Of course I don't like it it's awful Mia was right its basically porn." Jace gasped and put his hand over his heart as if he was wounded and said, "Oh how you hurt me Shortcake this is the best movie to ever be made." I rolled my eyes and took a sip from my cup saying, "It's about girls laying on the beach in bikinis drinking martinis." "Exactly."

I hid my smile in my cup and walked back toward the living room, I heard Jace follow me.

After 2 more painful hours the movie was finally done, "Oh thank the lord!" Exclaimed Izzy raising her hands toward the ceiling. We heard the door open and close followed by footsteps and saw Jocelyn and Luke walk in hand in hand. Jocelyn was covered in paint how could you get paint on your nose I mused to myself. "Good news kiddo the cops said that you could go back to school as soon as you want but you need to come in for questioning on Saturday." Luke said with a smile. "Oh my god yay I can go to school tomorrow," I squealed jumping into Luke's open arms.

"Tomorrow Clary don't you think that's to soon?" asked Jon. "Come on Jon I want to get back into the groove of things. Besides I already have amazing friends to show me the ropes." I turned around and gave him my best puppy dog eyes and pout knowing that he couldn't resist. "Fine." He muttered with a groan.

"Hate to do this but bye kids I want some family time." Said Jocelyn shooing her arms. They all pouted but got up to get their stuff, I dished out many hugs and goodbyes and promises to call when eventually they were all out the door and I started to miss them. Jocelyn clapped her hands really loud and said, "Okay I made dinner reservations at 5 so you guys have three hours to get ready." Jon and Luke started up the stairs to get ready. "Umm mom what should I wear I don't really have anything." I said with a sheepish grin.

"I didn't just go to the studio Clary I went shopping and got you this." She picked up a bag that I didn't see her bring in and pulled out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen; It was a beautiful shade of green with rhinestones decorating the waist-line and a slit in the middle. I gasped and hugged my mom careful to not squish the dress, "I didn't have enough time for make-up but you can just come to my room after you finish changing," she said brushing the hair away from my face with a smile, "Here." She gave me the dress and started walking upstairs to get ready.

I practically skipped to my own room and tried on the dress, I looked in the mirror and saw that it was perfect the green was the same shade of my eyes and unlike most colors it didn't make me look paler than normal it was "perfect" I muttered turning around watching the ,dress swirl with me. I giggled and flounced to my mom's room. "Hey mom where's Luke?" I asked walking into the bathroom. "You know boys it only takes like 5 minutes to get ready," she said pinning her hair up into some complicated ponytail.

She looked at me and gasped tears coming into her eyes, "Oh honey you look beautiful," she gushed running toward me wearing 4 inch heels. "Are you sure I mean yes the dress is beautiful but is the place we going to really this fancy?" I asked, "Oh yes it is a really fancy restaurant and no matter where we go you will stand out because you're my beautiful baby girl," she said starting to cry a little. I smiled and she wiped at her tears looking at the clock saying, "Oh no we only have 30 minutes," "And that's not enough?" "Of course not!" She exclaimed puling me over to the make-up chair. "Don't you need to get ready?" I asked eyeing her robe. "I have my dress on underneath." She said getting out all sorts of different make-up. "Whoa when did you get into make-up mom." I asked remembering my mom only wearing paint stained clothes and like only a little to none make-up.

She shrugged and said, "I really only wear it on fancy occasions and when I do wear it I want to go all out. Now shush and let me work." 20 torturous minutes later I was finally all done and Jocelyn was just bobby pinning some of my stray hairs back keeping my hair down. She walked into her closet and I heard some rummaging when she stepped out holding up a pair of 3 inch silver heels. "Mom you know I don't do heels remember 5th grade?" I asked remembering falling onto the principle because of the stupid heels I just 'had' to wear. She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry these are only 3-inch barely anything." Not wanting to make her sad I hesitantly put them on and stood up I took a few steps and didn't trip I say its good.

She grinned so big it took up her whole face, "Oh my sweet baby you look gorgeous." I turned around and almost didn't recognize the girl my mom made my curls fall perfectly down my back and the make-up was perfect, I had winged eyeliner, making my eyes pop out and had blush on making my cheekbones stand out and had cherry red lipstick and the dress went utterly perfect with my locket.

I hugged my mom so tight and almost cried but didn't not wanting to ruin the dress and her dress… oh my god when did my mother look like a model. She was wearing a blue dress that was short but modest with lace decorating the top and bottom. She pulled back and smiled, "Come on sweetheart the boys are probably getting impatient." I heard the click-clack of her heels walk out, but I just stood there 'sweetheart' I thought many memories were going through my mind all at once I thought I might scream, I saw him whispering in my ear 'Sweetheart' him running his hand down my arm 'Sweetheart' him grabbing my hair 'Sweetheart' him throwing punch after- "Clary are you okay?"

I snapped out of me revere and saw my mom with worry in her eyes, "Of course Mom I'm fine let's go eat dinner." I walked downstairs with her but couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching me.

 **Author's Note**

 **OOOOO mysterious right? I am so sorry for not posting in a while I've been busy getting ready for a cheer competition this weekend (so heads up that I won't update this weekend,) but I hope the Clace made it okay. I honestly thought this chapter was adorable and loved writing it with all her friends and the special moments with her mom. Ok well see ya guys later! LUV YA!**


	5. Author Note

**Author Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

Okay so I have two ideas for this story and I want you guys to tell me which one you want.

A: Clary is finally starting to get back into the groove of things when her mom and Luke die causing her to spiral out of control. Valentine is still after her for escaping him.

B: Clary's mom and fiancé Luke die causing Clary to go into depression, she pulls away from all of her friends leaving her alone all of high school. Eventually everyone goes off to college and Clary gets better. What happens when 'the gang' moves to Clary's town will they reconnect or totally ignore each other? What happens when Clary starts getting cryptic texts?

I need your guy's help in choosing please comment fast so I can get the next chapter up and running. Also I have a cheer competition tomorrow so I won't be able to update. Also comment who you are rooting for in the super bowl! GO PATRIOTS!


	6. Chapter 6: Its a long way don

**Okay so you guys chose B and you guys also said that you don't want Luke and Jocelyn to die so I won't make them- yay- the only reason I said they would die is because I didn't know how I would go from happy Clary to sad Clary- I don't really want to make her depressed- but I figured it out. So sit back and enjoy the ride and no shes not depressed sorry to anyone who wanted her to be.**

Clary's POV

We were all gathered around the table laughing and having a great time when my mom said, "Clary we have a present to give you and its more for our sake than yours." "Aw you didn't have to give me anything…but give me," I said reaching my arms out, they laughed and gave me it, it was in a rectangular box and, "Oh my god my first phone thank you, thank you!" I squealed attempting to give them a hug but it was very odd with the way we were seated.

"Your welcome." They said smiling at me. "Bing!" "Hey look Clary you already have a text probably from Izzy texting about clothes or something," said Jon then turned to talk with mom and Luke about him scoring the win or something. I turned on my phone and checked the message it was from a blocked number it read, "Welcome home bitch." I gasped, "Sweetie what's wrong?" asked my mom with a concerned face. "Nothing, nothing it's just Izzy saying she got me some 7-inch heels and I was just thinking the million ways I could die in them," I said not knowing why I was lying.

2 weeks later

I hadn't gotten a text since the dinner I had with my family it was probably just a reporter or something trying to freak me out. "Clary hurry up we are going to be late for school!" I rolled my eyes he just wanted to see Izzy (his girlfriend) it made me gag just at the thought of them gross. I put on my maroon converse and bounded down the steps grabbing an apple and flicking Jon in the back of the head. "Hurry up Jon we are going to be late for school." I mimicked him running out to his car my bag bumping against my leg.

We made it to school with 10 minutes to spare "Being late my ass," I muttered walking to my locker while Jon went to go find Izzy to suck face. I was in the middle of getting my books out when I heard a loud "Bing!" come from my phone, making a mental note to turn it on vibrate, I checked the message it read, "You should ditch art and join the yearbook club it sure is fun taking pictures of ugly bitches." I was confused so I ignored it not needing this right now.

"What up C-Money," said Simon tipping his hat, woahback up hat? Completely forgetting the text I slammed my locker stuffing my math notebook into my bag, "First off never call me that again and second why are you trying to be a gangster?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows. "I may have overheard Izzy talking to her friend on the cheer team how she loves bad guys so," he gestured to his little get up. I smiled but felt sorry for Simon I know that he loves Izzy but so does Jon and it hurts me when I think of both of them.

I just shoved him and we started walking to math talking about the new episode of 'Doctor Who'. We sat down in our regular seats smack in the middle yep we were nerds and teacher pets but who cares. I got out my journal to write it down but when I opened it I saw pictures of me, there was some of me drinking coffee, drawing in the park even one of me in my room dancing to music. I gasped and slammed my notebook closed so loud that everyone looked at me, "Sorry there was a bug," I muttered slinking low in my seat.

I couldn't think of anything else but these texts and pictures for weeks.

1 month since last text

I haven't gotten any other texts, but that didn't mean that I haven't stopped looking for who sent them. My friends were starting to get worried but I just blamed it on random reporters harassing me.

I was getting closer, I was going to see this guy who does all different kinds of investigations and he was going to give me a phone number when I got a text, "Keep looking and one of your loved ones might not make it to the end of the week," "HOLY-MOTHER OF GOD!" I heard Jon scream downstairs, I ran downstairs so fast I thought I might have been flying.

"Jonny are you okay?" I asked getting frantic. "Yes calm down the cabinet just fell don't worry though I dodged just in time." He said picking up half of the destroyed cabinet with a puzzled expression. I exhaled the breath I didn't know that I was holding and walked back upstairs hoping that it was just a coincidence but almost fainted when I read a new text, "See how easy it is for me to get in and out of your house?" it almost destroyed me.

Summer time

I started to pull away from my friends to protect them. This afternoon I was walking into the kitchen when I saw Jon hanging out with Izzy- forgot they were still dating- Izzy looked at me then quickly looked away as if I wasn't even there, Jon ignored me completely so I practically ran upstairs forgetting about my dry throat.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

Graduation

It was graduation day I finally made it through all of high school without any friends and with only a couple of threatening messages when I accidently got too close to them. I got into 'California Institute of the Arts', isn't it weird that it feels like a million years ago that I escaped from Valentine's clutches (they still haven't found him) when it was only 3 years ago.

"Clarrissa Adele Fray!" Called the principle holding my certificate, I walked up the stage took the certificate, faked a smile and walked back to my seat. I thought about the past year of Jon and Jace going off to college NYU so that Jon could still be close to Izzy romantic. I didn't just pull away from my friends (and brother) I pulled away from my parents yep parents mom and Luke got married.

There was a graduation party at Izzy's but I obviously didn't go had to pack I told my parents so that they wouldn't make me do counseling again. Jon was home to help Izzy pack for college guess where she is going NYU with Jon so is Simon and Mia and Jordan the whole 'gang'. I angrily threw my t-shirts into my suitcase and just broke down, I was supposed to have a normal life after the incident but no someone just had to ruin it "why me, why me?" I moaned crying into my pillow.

"Clary?" I heard an oh so familiar voice come from my doorway, I tuned around and saw Jon looking at me but not coming in seeing that we haven't talked besides the occasional hello in years. "Yes Jonothan?" I asked rubbing my eyes and looking at him without any emotions. "Umm are you okay I was just about to go to Izzy's party but I can stay if you want." He said about to walk in. "No I was just frustrated about all this packing not enough space and um actually I was just about to go to bed so no need to stay." I said too quickly wanting him to go away so it wouldn't hurt so bad when I left.

I didn't miss his flinch as he muttered a quick bye and walked away. I cried that night.

I was packing my bags in my car when I heard a noise, I whirled around and saw Jon standing in the doorway watching me; I quickly slammed the trunk of my car closed and jumped in speeding away to my new life.

5 years later

"BRING BRING!" I jolted up gasping; I sat there for a second before hearing the phone go off again, I groaned and answered it, "Hello." I said sleepily, "Hello Clary," said my mom I awakened immediately at the sound of her voice. "Mom hey." I said awkwardly. "Listen Clary I have good and bad news, good news they finally found Valentine" I cinged at his name "Bad news before they can put him in jail they need a trial and you need to testify against him so when do you think you can come?"

I didn't know what to say, I guess I wasn't expecting my mom's first phone call in a while to be about this so I just said, "I will be there tomorrow," and hanged up. I rubbed my eyes before getting up to make coffee totally not needing this at the crack of dawn. I sighed as I padded through my lonely apartment to the kitchen turning on the lights. I jumped back and gasped as I saw Sebastian standing in my kitchen making himself a bagel I snarled and said, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

He whirled around and smiled his evil grin and purred, "I'm here for you honey I know you didn't mean to break up with me." Gross how did I ever find him attractive, "Right just like you didn't mean to stick your tongue down that other girl' throat," I said sarcastically and angrily. He snarled and threw the bagel on the ground before grabbing my arm very roughly I might add and saying, "Don't you dare talk to me like that Clarrissa, apologize now!" His voice started to get louder after each word normally I would have cowered away and apologized, but I wasn't in a good mood and I obviously wasn't thinking straight as I slapped him acorss his pathetic face.

Everything was in slow motion after he stood there for a while before slapping me so hard I fell to the ground, "I will see you at 8 for our date." Then he gave me a kiss on the head and walked out like nothing happened. I waited to hear the slam of my door before running to my bedroom and throwing random clothes into a bag, needing to get out of here now. Once my clothes and other necessities were in there I grabbed my phone and texted my mom, "Slight change of plans the only have a ticket to New York today or next week so I chose today sorry if its any inconvenience for you." I clicked send then hopped in my car driving to the airport.

"Hi can I have a ticket for New York?" I asked getting out my credit card, "You are just in time this is the last one for the 1:00 flight." She said giving me the ticket with a fake smile. I walked away and checked the time 12:00 I groaned and sat down, grabbing my sketchbook I started to draw random nothings to pass the time.

"ATTENTION THE 1:00 FLIGHT TO NEW YORK IS LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!" I put my sketchbook in my backpack and walked to board my plane. I got on the plane and sat on literally the worst seat on the plane it was in the very back behind a screaming baby.

The plane ride was almost over when that (can't cuss about a baby) threw their freakin mushed up oranges in my hair. I jumped about 2 feet in the air causing some of them to get on my shirt, I groaned very loudly and stomped to the bathroom. I got in that cramped little box and looked at myself the oranges was making my hair look like a carrot, but luckily didn't do much damage to my shirt because t was black with random splotches of paint on it. I splashed water on my head but the oranges were stuck, stuck, "Gross." I muttered giving up and stepping out I passed a random lady on my way and she looked at me in disgust.

I sat back in my seat glaring at the seat in front of me angrily. When we finally landed at 6:00, I almost whooped with joy and dashed out of that awful plane 'accidently' shoving the lady with the baby out of the way. The first thing I did was get a doughnut, "Can I have a chocolate doughnut with extra sprinkles please?" I asked ignoring the man's staring at my hair. I walked to the bag pickup place and got my paint splattered suitcase I think everything I owned was covered in paint.

I started to walk to the rental car area when I heard my name "CLARY OVER HERE!" shouted "Oh my god Jonny," I said walking over to him, he looked the same except he was taller and had more muscles, he was wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans. "Hey Clary." He said reaching for a hug, I held up my hand stopping him and his face fell I grinned and said, "I'm warning you right now I am covered with mushed oranges." He looked me up and down and said, "No wonder your hair is more orangey than normal." I shoved him and followed him to his car, "So you are my personal escort huh?" I asked breaking the awkward silence, he shrugged and said, "I figured you didn't have a car so I volunteered to come pick you up." He picked up my suitcase with ease and put it in the trunk of his car.

I got in on the passenger side and checked my mail to see if I got any emails from work and there was only one reminding me of the dress code for the art exhibit in a week. Jon got in the car and we were off, the whole drive was silent when he broke it asking, "Are you okay?" "What?" I asked confused about his question, "You know with the trial and stuff." He said awkwardly. "I'm fine just glad that soon he will be behind bars and out of my life forever." I said with a sigh.

He nodded and we were silent, eventually he pulled into our house and I gulped dreading what I was going to walk into. Jon got out of the car opened the trunk and pulled out my suitcase, I pulled the suitcase out of his hands and followed him into the house. When he opened the door there was silence so we walked into the kitchen he was in the middle of calling "Mom where-" "OH MY GOD I'M BLIND!" I screamed shielding my eyes from my mom and dad (Luke) sucking face. "Clary, Jon we weren't expecting you for another hour or so," said my mom with what I think is a flabbergasted expression I was still covering my eyes. "Umm I think I'm going to go take a shower to get the oranges out of my hair and scrub my eyes out." I muttered the last part and turned to go up-stairs, "Hey Clary I'm glad your home," said my mom with a soft smile I nodded and also noticed how Jon left the room, not that I blamed him I was such a bitch to him all of high school.

I took a long shower and once I finally got all of the oranges off of me I got out and changed into a huge shirt and sweatpants. Not bothering to brush my hair or teeth I got into bed and instantly fell asleep.

 **Author Note**

 **So how did you guys like this chapter comment review whatever. I am going to say this again Clary's parents are not going to die and she is not going to go into depression. I also want to thank ya'll for commenting on the last chapter luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home again

**Author Note- Hello ya'll for those of you that care I got first a my competition *Insert happy dance* and thank you to everyone who commented made my week :). Also just to clarify Izzy didn't stay with Jon they just went to the same college along with everyone else (minus Alec because he's a year older). I have taken all of your comments into appreciation and I hope that you like this chapter!**

Clary's POV next morning

"BING!" I groaned and rolled over picking up my phone and saw that there was a text from Sebastian, "Gross." I muttered reading it, "I won't be angry that you ditched me if you come to my place later ;)". Not responding I got up and opened up my suitcase to get my clothes I picked out a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. I walked to the bathroom to get changed but gasping I dropped my clothes and ran to the mirror right where Sebastian slapped me was a big angry bruise. I quickly changed and covered that half of my face with my hair and ran to my room to see if I brought any concealer.

I opened up all my bags and cursed about a dozen times seeing I forgot my concealer in my haste to get out of my apartment. I sighed and checked the mirror to make sure that my hair covered the bruise and walked down stairs.

Everyone was seated around the table eating breakfast, I calmly walked to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice Jon looked at me and said, "You look emo." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, I don't know why I didn't want them to know about the bruise I just didn't. "Yeah I'm having a bad face day?" I said slash asked. He just shrugged and grabbed the milk for a refill.

I poured myself the orange juice and grabbed myself a blueberry muffin and sat down at the table, my parents eyed me weirdly too but just ignored it and kept on talking about whatever. I quickly ate my muffin and drank my juice and was just about to walk up-stairs when Jon said, "By the way Clary Jace is coming over today." "Wait why not Izzy is something happening with you two?" "Well we kind-a broke up a couple years ago." He said quietly, "In fact she is dating Simon," "Oh I'm sorry." I said but quite happy for Simon. He nodded and walked away I walked up-stairs to my room and shut the door.

"BRING BRING!" I looked at my phone and saw that surprise, surprise Sebastian was calling me I groaned but answered anyways. "What the hell do you want?" I answered angrily, "Listen bitch you do not just get to slap me then leave and not even FRICKIN APOLOGIZEE!" except he didn't use the word frickin, annoyed with him I shouted back, "LISTEN YOU SLIMY BASTARD YOU CHEATED ON ME OKAY THEN YOU COME TO MY APARTMENT AND SLAP ME SO NO I AM NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE SO STOP CALLING ME!" I hanged up and smiled with my newfound confidence, "He slapped you?!" asked or screamed my brother. I whirled around seeing my brother and Jace looking at me my brother was fuming tapping his foot and Jace looked at me with concern and question. Jon stormed up to me and pushed the few strays of my hair out of my face showing the big bruise.

"Nothing Jon I'm fine" I said calmly stepping out of his grasp. "No your not why do you have a bruise?" He asked frowning. "It's just the guy I was dating got upset because I slapped him first and dumped him, now go hang with Jace." I said shooing him out. He sighed and sad, "Do I need to teach this guy a lesson because no good man should ever put his hands on a woman ever." He said looking at me with concern I vaguely noticed Jace entering the room and clenching his hands into fists. I looked at Jon and said, "For the last time Jon I am fine okay it doesn't even hurt." I gestured to the bruise.

Jace stepped in and said, "Jeez shortcake you sure do know how to pick them," I rolled my eyes at him but stopped short when I got a good look at him, he got even more gorgeous with his golden curly hair and eyes that looked like maple syrup on top oh his strong build I can literally see his abs through his t-shirt. I removed my eyes from him and his infuriating smirk to Jon who still look pissed, "Seriously Jon goodbye." He stomped out of my room pulling Jace with him angrily and I dramatically flopped on my bed wondering when this torture is going to end and I can go back to Cali and not see their faces ever day hating myself for what I did.

I lay there for a while gathering my thoughts together when I had an urge to draw. I slid off my bed and opened up my suitcase mainly for my art and got out my prisma colors and special shading pencil and a bunch of other special pencils. I grabbed my sketchbook and walked outside, I sat on the bench and started to draw the trees, flowers, other houses, people really anything I saw.

Nighttime

I was reading the book 'Tale of Two Cities' when I heard Jon clear his throat, I looked up and saw him with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "Dinners downstairs if your hungry its pizza." "No thanks I'm not really hungry in fact I think I'm just going to go to bed I have to wake up early to meet with the lawyer," I said awkwardly he nodded and walked away. I sighed and tuned off the light going to bed and having a dreamless sleep.

BEEP BEEP! I groaned rolling over and smacking the alarm clock off I climbed out of bed and gathered my clothes together walking to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the bruise was still on my face big and ugly as ever I ignore it and changed into a sophisticated looking blazer and pencil skirt, I made sure that my hair was covering the bruise then walked out going to grab my shoes. I put on black flats and threw my phone into a purse walking downstairs I noticed that no one was up so I wrote a quick note saying 'Going to meet lawyer –Clary'. I noticed the time and realized that I am going to be late, "Crap, crap, crap." I muttered running to my car, I quickly pulled out of the driveway and practically sped the whole way to his office. I slammed my car door shut and looked up at the office I shook off my jitters and walked into the office "Hello is anyone here?" I called walking around the office I heard a slam "Oh Clarrissa I was just about to leave considering your 10 minutes late," he glared at me I don't know why but I started to get angry, "Listen here, you wanted me to come and prosecute because last time I checked Valentine is definitely going to jail with or without me at the trial so just sit your old ass down and asked me stupid questions!" I screamed slamming my hands on his desk panting.

He nodded and jumped into his chair quickly pulling out his papers, I huffed and sat down starting to get a little embarrassed for my outburst but ignored it and looked at him, "So Clarrissa I just want to remind you that you are being filmed and anything you say may or may not be used in the trial." I nodded, "You were kidnapped when you were 10 by a man named Valentine Morgernstern right?" "Yes Valentine Morgernstern kidnapped me." I said with a nod. "Why do you think he did it kidnapped you?" He asked, "I don't know maybe he wanted a nice family reunion." I said sarcastically. "Right now it says here that you were kept in a basement." I felt a few tears come in my eyes, "Yes he kept me in the basement umm it was dark decently small only one window." I replied looking down. "Thank you Mrs. Fray I will call you if there is anything else." I nodded and ran out of the office into my car.

I started sobbing and banged my head on the steering wheel. I sniffled and wiped my face forcing myself to calm down, once I stopped sobbing like an idiot I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to my house. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut I checked the time it was 8:00 I groaned and walked back into the house I closed the door as soft as possible and tried to sneak up-stairs like I just came from an epic party when I heard my mom call my name, "Clary is that you?" I groaned and walked into the kitchen forcing a small smile, "Hey guys." I said.

I sat down on the kitchen stool and watched as my mom made pancakes and how Jon and Luke would secretly eat some of the batter when she wasn't looking I felt tears spring into my eyes when I thought about the family I could have had. "You okay?" asked my mom looking at me with motherly concern, "What of course yeah it's just the lawyer and stuff brought up some memories but I'm fine." I said with a false cheery smile. "Okay whoa wait a second is that a bruise on your face?" asked my mom pushing my hair out of my face. I pulled my face out of her grasp and said, "It's nothing I um fell earlier." She nodded and opened up the refrigerator, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jon was shaking his head and frowning at me I glared at him and swiveled around "Woah, woah park it honey. That bruise is awfully big so here put this on it and please, please do not trip again." Said my mom holding out an icepack with a look in her eye that said 'do not mess with me'. I took the icepack and mumbled a "Sure thing mom."

I walked up-stairs while holding the icepack to my face really needing to change out of this primly uncomfortable outfit. I tossed my shoes off and grabbed a large t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts; I walked in the bathroom to go change.

 **Author Note**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I have been really sick meaning if I opened my laptop I would have puked on it so yeah. I also have another cheer competition this week and next weekend so it might take me a while to update sorry :(**


	8. AN: I

Guys I am extremely sorry for those of you that have been waiting for another one of my chapters, but my original laptop got ruined and it took me forever to get a new one. And to be honest I completely forgot about this story I literally just reread the whole story and I have no idea where any of the ideas came from. My new laptop does not have any of my original files which means I have no idea where I was heading with this story and I am so deeply sorry but I don't have any clue how to continue this story but the second that something comes to mind I will write another chapter or maybe start over completely who knows.

Anyways now on to the good news the only reason why I actually remembered this story was because I am actually in the process of writing a new one and I thought, "Hm maybe I should check out my fanfic account?" (of course it's a TMI aka Clace one) so stay tuned to my account if you want to check it out.

In conclusion of this AN I am really deeply sorry about this, but hopefully I have some good stories popping up soon! *Again really sorry*


End file.
